


Crow and AssiraFull of You Know What

by turtleneck



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleneck/pseuds/turtleneck
Summary: two men get creamed
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	Crow and AssiraFull of You Know What

Crow and azzie were once eatin’ some Cream Supreme.

“Oh my”, says the angfel, “I love gettin’ creamed, dare I say, ym word!”, he exclaimed.

The 90s demon replied, “just some creamy cream,” said creamy, creaming himself.

Alizabeth watched the cream drip down crolley’s tongue, and his wings erected in playfullness. 

“My word, fellow! That is some creamy cream, may I… perhaps…” Azure whispered, “clean it toff you?”

The 90s demon turned 2000s and his waist high acid wash turned into dark blue hip huggers.

“Yesfah!” crow said, his mouth full of creme, “please help before it spills eveyrkwhereuiedhff!”

Azirapole licked his lips and took out a Nap Kin. He wiped the warm crema from Crasty’s lips with the wool handkerchief. It was a slow caress.

“My, My… said Crystal, Cream Comin out of every orifice. “It looks like I’m quite… indesposed!”

Axel Rose snapped and the cream disappeared. Trelaney’s eyes were filled with tears (cream colored).

“I-I love you, “ said the Crow, beak high.

Anthony’s wings were fully erect, 90% position, parallel to the ground. “Those are the words i’ve been longing to hear since i was a boy/’

“Oh!” said cro, taking off his glasses ot see the man with the naked eye, and then hos naked body as he took off his clothes. 

Azirapyle jumped in delight and snapped away his coverings, pale skin included.

Crow said, “a bit too far, chap!” as he stared at the exposed organs.

“Oh forgot haha!,” aszir said, now completely nude. 

And then they go inside of each other.

Action rises

Crowley turns their flesh into cream and they go into a nice coffee with 3 sugars, drunk by a disillusioned CFO.

The End,


End file.
